the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell
'''Hell '''is a dimension often considered to be a place of the damned, where sinners are sent after they die. It is a landscape often described as nightmarish and full of horrors, where souls come to be punished for the rest of eternity. It is also the realm from which Infernals are born, and the exiled angels known as the Fallen roam. Hell is ruled over by the Dark Prince Lucifer. Hell is separated into nine circles: Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Heresy, Violence, Fraud and Treachery. Points of Interest Limbo Limbo is the first circle of Hell, where all damned souls first appear, or the entry point of visitors. Limbo presents itself as the River Styx, filled not with water but screaming echoes of departed souls. The Grim Reaper resides here, and uses his ferry to cross the river. He acts as a guide for new arrivals, taking them into the depths of Hell. Those souls who cannot be judged are doomed to wander the River Styx for all eternity. Gates of Dis Dividing the levels of Wrath and Heresy is the Gates of Dis, colossal gates formed from bone and steel. The gates are guarded by a mighty creature described only as the Gatekeeper. Only Lucifer's most venerated servants are allowed to pass the Gates, as well as worthy sinners. All else are turned away, or crushed beneath the heel of the gargantuan Gatekeeper. As well as the Gatekeeper, the Gates are guarded by some of Lucifer's loyal Fallen. Blasphemers' Bastion All throughout history, those who have practiced the dark arts have been punished. Their sin was heresy, blasphemy against God. While shunned by followers of the faith, Lucifer embraces these sinners with open arms. The Blasphemer's Bastion is a realm contained in the circle of Heresy, being that of a massive library where endless knowledge resides. Millions of books bound by flesh and bone foretell the secrets of the darkest arts of magic, from the well-known necromancy and things beyond. Lucifer allows any of his Infernals or Fallen to access the Bastion, believing that the dark arts should be known to all. Perhaps he merely wishes to arm his followers with this knowledge, or he does so to spite his former master, or both. Obsidian Throne At the very bottom of Hell lies the Obsidian Throne; an impressive cathedral with distinct Gothic architecture, shaped with obsidian and brimstone. This place is the throne of Hell, and where Lucifer resides. Through his immense power, he can see all that goes on throughout the nine circles of Hell. Despite said power, Lucifer is unable to leave the Obsidian Throne due to a curse put upon him by his former master, God. This curse can only be broken by fulfilling the prophecy of 666 Seals, which surely brings about the end of days. Although Lucifer cannot physically leave his throne, he can project his image elsewhere. Lore Long ago, in a time forgotten by all save for timeless individuals, the species of the Earth were first being created. The father of the world, God, sought to create figures in his image and thus, humans were born. God's closest ally, the archangel Lucifer, saw this to be some sort of treason. He found it that these humans were undeserving of the gift of life, and he shunned them. God did not enjoy Lucifer's nonacceptance of his creation, and so he cast him from Heaven, along with his followers. Lucifer's wings burned black as he fell from Heaven, not even allowed to fall to Earth. Rather, Lucifer descended into a new dimension. Lucifer felt his being corrupted by this new realm, one that he soon discovered he was trapped into. His followers had been twisted as well, turning into the demonic Fallen. Rather than simply accept the wishes of God, Lucifer felt nothing but contempt for the deity. He stewed for hundreds of thousands of years, embracing the dark arts and forming the dimension around him. He crafted it to be a twisted version of Earth, full of darkness and dread and decay. He crafted it to exemplify the worst qualities of God's precious humans. This realm eventually became known as Hell. As some sort of penance, God tasked Lucifer with punishing the sinners of the human race. This set up the hierarchy for which Lucifer punished these sinners; lust, gluttony, greed, wrath, heresy, violence, fraud and the greatest sin of all, Lucifer's sin, treachery. Those souls who had yet to be judged or simply fell under no category were to roam in the abyss of Limbo, the entry point of Hell. With all the power he had acquired in his corruption and a steady flow of souls, Lucifer began to experiment on these damned sinners and twist their corporeal visage into something that he could use for his benefit. These became the first Infernals. After amassing an army, Lucifer soon waged war on God and his heavenly envoys. It became the first of many wars between Heaven and Hell, and sparked a feud that would last an eternity. In his desperation to turn the tides of battle, Lucifer created Revantulus from his own blood. However, this ended poorly and Revantulus turned on his master, forcing God and Lucifer to briefly work together and lock away the creature. Throughout history, Hell continues to be a place where sinners are sent. The dimension has grown itself into a sprawling, nigh-labyrinthine construction spawned from Lucifer's own power. Every separate circle has its own theme, and the Infernals created from those particular souls reflect that theme. In the millions of years of his existence as the Dark Prince Lucifer, he has fashioned himself an innumerable army to fight in his name. Lucifer has used Hell as a staging area for multiple invasions of Earth, attempting to destroy the humans that God covets so much. All of his plans have ended in failure, but if Lucifer is anything, he is persistent and patient.Category:Planes